Aitnemed
by Uzumaki Fenix
Summary: A prophecy is unfolding. The Aitnemed is coming and soon it will rise. But, what does this have to do with Kurt? Why are there so many deaths in Germany and America? Why does Kurt wake up smelling and tasting blood? Just what the hell is going on! HIATUS


_**Aitnemed**_

An X-Men Evolution Fanfic by Uzumaki Fenix. 

Please enjoy this really long one shot…One more thing, I will try doing accents…forgive me if they are incorrect. I will do the best I can! And once again, sorry for not being very active. I will upload more chapters for my other stories when I can!

**Word of warning: There will be brotherly/sisterly moments featuring Kurt and Rogue in this story, also some very graphic moments of death. Sorry if you do not like these things. Kurt also gets hurt A LOT in this fanfic! It's actually kinda funny how he manages to get hurt.**

Oh yeah, I seemed to have forgotten to put a disclaimer up…WELL TOO BAD!!!!! THIS FANFICTION CALLED AITNEMED BELONGS TO ME…even though the characters belong to marvel…

**Guide: **

*_Thoughts to and from the professor_*

'_Normal Thoughts_'

_~Flashbacks~_

_**Dreams**_

_Written Words_

_Written Words said out loud_

"German written in English so you may read it mainly cause my German language knowledge…sucks"

_**You may now begin reading**_

**~*Part 1*~**

_**The figure ran through the trees, its thin, spade-tipped tail flowing behind it as it ran. Rain fell, soaking the figure as it ran. Kurt followed it, wanting to know who and what it was. Just when he thought he was gaining on it, it ran faster. Soon, it stopped on at the edge of a cliff and let out a horrifying screech. Kurt skidded to a halt on the sleek rock, nearly running into it. **_

"_**Vo are you?" Kurt asked, bracing for an attack. Something in his head told him to turn around. To run away. But curiosity got the better of him.**_

_**The figure turned, its face showing for the first time. The clouds parted, moonlight shining down, revealing the crimson furred, blood red eyed, blood tipped fangs that belonged to the face of…Himself… **_

_**Kurt, deeply startled, lowered his guard. The other 'Kurt' attacked him, running its claws over his chest and biting his throat out… **_

_**There was a bright flash of light, a female's scream, which he recognized as Rogue's, a dying screech…the scent of blood as it rained down, soaking his fur…**_

Kurt Wagner woke up with a scream of pure terror and, still smelling the blood, teleported out of the room, leaving it a huge mess.

_.~*~._

Rogue jumped as her eyes shot open as a terrible scream filled the mansion. She noticed that Kitty had phased through the bed. She jumped out of her own bed and ran out of the room. She raced down the hallway, vaguely aware of the others joining her. She knew where the scream had come from: Her younger brother's room. Kurt's room.

They all stopped at the door as Rogue tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Scott blasted the door open with his eyes. "KURT!" she shouted, running into the room.

The room was a mess. It basically looked as if a tornado had gone through it. But Kurt wasn't there. "KURT!" Rogue cried out again.

"Everyone! Spread out and look for Kurt! With Jean gone on a trip, we'll need to search manually!"

Everyone agreed and ran out of the room, calling Kurt's name. Rogue was the last to join in, fear making her slow. '_Where are you little brother?_' Then it occurred to her. She remembered the conversation they had had only a week before.

_~"Kurt? Where…where do you go when…you need to think?" Rogue asked after some hesitation. "Ah mean-"_

"_I know vhat you mean, Rogue. My favorite place to go vhen I need to think…is out in the forest…It reminds me of home, you know? I like to sit in the trees and think," Kurt said with a distant look. _

"_Kurt? What's wrong?"_

"_It's nothing. Just a long…just nevermind…" Before Rogue could ask him to explain, Kurt teleported away.~_

"Ah should've remembered that," Rogue said to no one. She pulled out Kurt's backpack and placed a couple of blankets inside of it. She put the pack on her back, pulled a hat on, and then ran out of the mansion and into the forest. She could hear the others calling, but none of them seemed to be near the forest.

She stopped running and just walked through the forest, staring blindly ahead. "Kurt? Are you there?"

Kurt stared down at his older sister who continued searching for him, seeing her perfectly in the darkness. His heart was thumping loudly against his chest. He wasn't sure he wanted to answer her. He was too frightened of the dream he had just experienced.

"Rogue…" he whispered.

Rogue stopped and looked up. She was startled to see two yellow eyes staring back down at her. "Kurt? Is that you?"

"Yeah…" Kurt stayed where he was, sitting on a thick, wide branch in the middle of a tree, too afraid to move.

"I'm coming up," Rogue said. She had a feeling that something had scared him big time.

"You'll fall!" Kurt called down.

"Just tell me which way to go."

"You're so stubborn!"

"Ah know."

"Fine." Under Kurt's directions, Rogue made it up to where he was sitting. She sat down next to him.

"What happened? What made you so scared?" she asked, looking over at his glowing eyes.

"It vas nothing, Rogue," Kurt replied, looking away.

"Kurt, I'm your older sister. Ah won't tell anyone, not even the Professor."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright. I…I had this dream…" As Kurt began telling of his dream, Rogue was aware that the others were getting farther and farther away. When Kurt finished his tale, she could tell he was terrified.

"It's not the first dream I've had, either. There have been others…each more terrifying than the last. But this one…it really scared me, you know?" Kurt turned to look at his older sister.

"Ah can tell." Rogue hesitated before continuing. "You don't have to tell me about the other ones, if you don't want to."

"No, no…I vant to get them off of my chest. I vas in a dark place, and I couldn't see anything! Normally I can see in the dark, but this place vas too dark! I vas so scared! I kept hearing this voice calling me to come back…But I don't know vhere I vent for me to come back to. I'm just so confused!" Tears began to fall from Kurt's eyes as he continued. "I try to vake up, but I can't move! Then there's anozer voice taunting me, calling me veak! I just vant it to end!"

There was silence between the two siblings. In that time, Rogue pulled the blanket out of the backpack and placed it around Kurt's shoulders. Then she pulled out the other blanket she had packed and placed it around her shoulders. She then placed her head on Kurt's blanket-covered shoulder. Kurt, after Rogue had fallen asleep, rested his head onto hers cap-covered one, and drifted off to sleep, feeling more safe than he had in a long time.

_.~*~._

Scott yawned. The sun was beginning to come up. They had spent all night looking, but hadn't found Kurt. '_And now Rogue is missing too,_' he thought, stifling yet another yawn. He walked into the forest. '_And I can't believe no one thought to look in here…Then again, it's too dangerous to do at night…Except for Kurt, who can see in the dark…_' He continued walking, and stopped at a large tree when he heard snoring. '_It can't be…_' He slowly made his way up a tree on the other side of the thicker tree.

Climbing up to the middle, he spotted not only Kurt, but… '_Rogue? She knew where he was the entire time and she didn't call us?_' Then he thought of how terrified Kurt's scream had sounded. '_Kurt was probably really freaked out…That's probably why Rogue didn't call out to us…But, still…_' He looked around. '_If I startle them, they'll probably fall out of the tree…I better call the Professor…But before I do that…_' he pulled out a digital camera [Do not ask me where he got it. I have no clue…And no it is not a camera phone!!!] and snapped a picture of them, its flash going ignored by the two sleeping siblings. '_That is such a great blackmail picture. I can't wait to show it to Jean. Anyway, I better call the Professor._'

*_No need to, Scott. I already know and I'm on my way there, along with Ororo and Logan. I've sent the other students back to bed.*_

_*You know I hate it when you do that.*_

_*Sorry.*_

Scott stored the camera away before climbing down to wait for them. He didn't have to wait for long before spotting them.

"Where are they?" Logan asked. Scott just simply pointed up at the tree they were at. "You're kidding," Logan said, staring up at the tree.

"Nope. They're sleeping like babies." He pulled out his digital camera to show them the picture.

Ororo chuckled. "That is kinda cute." She turned to Charles. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Whatever we are going to do, we had better do it quick. Before they wake up," Logan said.

"Storm, can you use the wind to try and pick them up and bring them safely to the ground?" Charles asked.

"I can certainly try." Ororo's eyes began to glow and the wind picked up. She rose off the ground until she was right across from the sleeping siblings. She concentrated hard, slowly lifting them off the branch and together, all three of them lowered to the ground. Logan caught Kurt in his arms while Scott caught Rogue, wrapped in a blanket, in his.

He looked at Kurt, noticing the dark circles around his eyes. "Professor, this looks like the best sleep he's gotten in a while. He's been so tired lately, but he won't tell us why."

"Maybe saving the world after school is beginning to get to him. Maybe he needs to take a trip home?" Ororo suggested, looking down at the sleeping blue fuzzball and then at Xavier.

"That may help. Though I can't help but think that Rogue knows what is going on with him," Xavier said. "Either way, we all need to get some sle-"

"Professor?" Everyone looked down at Rogue who was just waking up. She yawned. "What are y'all doing out here?"

"Looking for you and Kurt," Scott yawned, helping Rogue stand.

"Sorry…Didn't mean to worry y'all."

"I know. Just next time warn us, please," Scott yawned again, his eyelids drooping. He headed off to the mansion.

"Let's all head back to the mansion." Ororo and Logan started walking. Rogue started to follow, but Xavier held her back.

"What?"

"Do you know what's going on with Kurt? Has he mentioned anything?"

"No. He wouldn't tell me anyway. He's just tired." She continued walking, leaving the Professor behind, and deep in thought.

_.~*~._

Rogue found Logan gently laying Kurt back down in his own bed. She waited until he left, then walked into the room. She found an armchair and pulled it a little closer to his bed. Then, she sat down in it, wrapped herself in the blanket, and soon drifted off to sleep.

_.~*~._

Charles Xavier rolled into the room watched them sleep. '_They'll tell me when they're ready,_' he thought as he rolled back out of the room and quietly shut the door.

Logan came up behind him. "You don't think that Kurt's been having nightmares, do ya? It would explain why Rogue was there with him in that tree. She might be like his security blanket."

"I don't know. That might be it, and then it might not be. We may never know."

The two old friends continued walking, or, in Xavier's case, riding, down the hallway.

_.~*~._

"Rogue… Rogue! You awake?" Rogue's eyes blinked open, and she was surprised to see Kurt peering down at her. She jumped in surprise.

"Kurt!"

Kurt did a front flip off the back of the chair and landed in front of her. "Sorry for startling you."

"It's okay. Just never do that again!"

"Deal," Kurt replied with a smile. He looked around. "How did ve get back in here?"

"Professor X found us. Logan carried back here."

"Oh."

"Ah didn't tell him about what happened last night."

"Thanks."

They fell into silence, which was only interrupted when Kurt's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!"

Rogue laughed.

_.~*~._

After they each got a shower and got changed, they headed down to the kitchen. Kurt was surprised that no one else was there. "Vhere is everyone?" He looked at his watch. "It's only nine!"

"Well, we were all up pretty late last night trying to find you."

"Oh…"

Rogue pulled out a box of cereal. "You want some?"

"Sure."

They sat down next to each other and ate the Honey Nut Cheerios. Kurt helped himself to two more servings, finishing the box. Rogue smiled at his milk moustache.

Just then, Jean came in. "How come you two are the only ones up?" she asked.

They glanced at each other and laughed. "Long story."

"I've got time."

"I had a dream last night that freaked the heck out of me. I vent into the forest to think. Everyone vas looking for me, but only Rogue knew vhere I had gone. Ve started talking and fell asleep," Kurt replied. Rogue just stared at him.

"Wow."

"Ja."

"Well, since no one else is up, except for us three, how about some Danger Room runs?"

Kurt and Rogue's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

Jean laughed. They teleported, courtesy of Kurt, down to the Danger Room and put on their uniforms. Then they started the DRS {Danger Room Simulation}, unaware that they were being observed by anyone, let alone Xavier, Logan, and Ororo.

_.~*~._

*_Kurt, come to my office._*

*_Of course, Professor._*

Kurt teleported up to Xavier's office. It had been an hour after they had finished in the Danger Room. He spotted Xavier over by the fireplace. "Ja, Professor?" he asked.

"Kurt," Xavier began, turning around to him, "how would you like to go home and visit for a week?"

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Ja! I vould love to go!"

"I thought you might. Go and get packed. Your train leaves soon." Kurt teleported out of there as fast as he could. Xavier had to smile. '_Maybe this'll be for the best._'

Kurt soon appeared, in his holographic human form, in the office again. "Vait…Can Rogue come? I vant her to meet my parents. And they vant to meet her!"

"If she wants to, I will allow her to go." '_Maybe Logan was right…_'

_.~*~._

Less than thirty minutes later, Kurt and Rogue were at the train station with Ororo, who had driven them there. After a hug goodbye, Kurt and Rogue boarded the train. Ororo watched as the train left, suddenly getting a bad feeling. She thought nothing of it as she waved.

_.~*~._

After Ororo faded out of sight, Rogue rolled up the window and turned to Kurt. "What's your home like, Kurt? Are you sure your parents want to meet me?" she asked.

"I've told them all about you in my emails. They really vant to meet you! Trust me!" Kurt said earnestly. "I vant you to meet them."

"Alright, then. Tell me what you home is like."

"It'z beautiful! Ve live in a small cabin in the middle of a great big forest! A river runs right by it…"

"Do they speak English?"

Kurt hesitated. He had forgotten about that. "Not as vell as me…But you'll still be able to understand them…I think…" Seeing Rogue's expression, he added, "I'll help you."

"Thanks."

They watched the countryside fly by in silence. Rogue was about to ask Kurt another question when she noticed that he had fallen asleep. She smiled and whispered, "Sweet dreams, elf," taking the 'elf' nickname from Logan, and then she pulled out a book and settled down to read.

She must've fallen asleep, cause the next thing she knew, Kurt was shaking her awake. "What?" she grumbled.

"Come on! Ve've reached our designation! Ve got to get to the airport!"

"WHAT?!" Rogue shouted, wide-awake now.

"Come on!" Kurt continued, rubbing his ear.

They grabbed their luggage and sprinted off the train, grabbed a cab, and headed for the airport where they boarded the plane at the last possible second.

Scott walked down into the kitchen and was surprised to see Jean there. "Jean?"

"Hey, Scott. It's about time you got up."

"We were out looking for Kurt all night."

"I know. They told me."

"Who?"

"Kurt and Rogue. By the way, they've left."

"Left?"

"I let them go to Germany to visit Kurt's parents. I thought a week away would do them good. They're plane should be taking off right about now." Xavier came into the room.

"But why, Professor? If you don't mind me asking?" Scott asked.

Professor Xavier went on to tell them about his and Logan's theory. He watched as they're eyes widened in disbelief.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A while now. I let everyone stay asleep for a while. It's almost six in the afternoon."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Scott. Today you got off easy. Tomorrow, you all will be doing DRSs."

"Yes, Professor."

Jean turned on the TV and was surprised to see a special broadcast.

"This just in," the news reporter said. "The serial killings in southeast Germany have reached a total of eighty victims. If you were planning on traveling to Germany anytime soon, you'd better reschedule. German police advise that until the killer is caught, no one should enter the southeastern part of Germany.

"The victims have been reported being found as if they had been attacked by a raptor. Organs, intestines, and blood covered the ground. The lower torsos of the bodies had been cut open by two deep claw marks, and the throats were bitten out."

Scott, Jean, and Xavier looked at each other in shock. "Oh, no…" Jean whispered. "Isn't that where Ku-"

"Yes. That is where Kurt and Rogue are headed," Xavier whispered back.

_.~*~._

Kurt and Rogue walked off the plane the next day, in Germany at 5:00 A.M. They had both slept on the flight, and Kurt had had no nightmares, much to Rogue's relief.

"I didn't tell my parents ve vere coming, so they aren't here to pick us up. I figure that ve might teleport there. Surprise them. Vhat do you think?" Kurt asked.

"Ah think that that'll be fun. But how are you going to do it so nobody sees us?" Rogue wondered.

"Don't vorry. I've got it all figured out! Ve just go outside, find a car to hide behind, and teleport!"

Rogue chuckled at her younger brother's happy expression. "Fine."

They grabbed their luggage, went outside, found a car to hide behind, made sure no one was watching, and teleported.

_.~*~._

With a puff of smoke, Kurt and Rogue arrived just outside of Kurt's home. Kurt's parents were nowhere to be seen. Kurt opened the door and found the cabin empty. "That's strange. Vhere vould they be?" Kurt wondered aloud, turning into his blue-furred normal form. He sniffed the air and grimaced. "Ugh! Vhat is that stench? It smells worse than Toad!" Following the smell, they proceeded cautiously around the cabin, where they were met with a horrifying sight that would haunt them the rest of their lives. That is, if they survived.

Blood covered the ground, along with organs, intestines, and other internal organs. The body of Kurt's elderly father was lying on his back, eyes staring lifelessly toward the sky. His torso had been sliced open and his throat had been bitten. The look of pure terror was etched on his face.

Rain began to fall as Kurt could only stare in shock at the sight before him as his entire world came crashing down around him. "No…No no no no no no NO!" He let out a mournful cry that echoed around the forest.

The sound of footsteps alerted them that someone was coming. Kurt's tear filled eyes filled with shock as something was thrown at him. The second he looked to see what it was, he dropped it, turned around, and threw up.

Wiping the vomit from his mouth, he got up and turned to look at his mother's body, which was in the same shape his father's was. He looked up at where the body had been thrown from and saw a pair of gleaming, blood red eyes. It turned and started running. He let out a scream of anger, agony, sorrow, and hatred, all rolled into one, and charged after it.

Rogue was still in shock about what they had just seen. But she pulled out of her shock when Kurt ran off. She chased after him, calling him and telling him to stop. She wasn't watching where she was going, and hit her head a low branch and was knocked out.

Kurt wasn't aware of his older sister's accident, or that she had even been with him; all he could think of was killing the thing that had murdered his parents. He continued running on all fours, his tail streaming behind him. All he could see was red.

So caught up in his anguish, he was unaware of something flying towards him. The next thing he knew, something had pierced his neck. He fell to the ground, feeling suddenly sleepy. He was kicked onto his back and he stared up at reddish-black eyes of a demon. He tried to cry out, but no sound came.

"You shouldn't of come here, Nightcrawler. Ja, I know your hero name. But, now that you have, I vill blame you for the deaths of all those people. You shall take all blame for killing them vhile I get away scotch-free. You'll be killed. And if you do managed to somehow survive, you vill be blamed for the new killings, for I vill assume your form to kill... Not only that, but you vill see me witness them, even though you are miles avay… And you von't remember them as anything but a nightmare… They vill leave you veak each time you have experienced them… And any injuries I receive during all of this vill affect you as vell… So says I, Suixen, King of the Demons… And you von't remember any of vhat I have just said because of vhat you have just been hit vith…" Kurt's world faded away before he could hear the rest. The last thing he heard was sinister laughing.

(Villains are such monologuers!!!!!!)

_.~*~._

Rogue slowly came too when she felt something poking her.

"Do you think she's dead?" a man's voice asked.

"I don't know. I vonder how come the demon didn't eat her as vell, considering vhat it did to those people back there," Another man's voice replied.

Rogue moaned and slowly sat up, resting her head on her hand. "Ow." She looked at one of them. "What are you poking me with?!"

The younger policeman quickly hid something behind his back. "Uh, nothing."

"Tell me."

"Alright! It was a stick, okay! Don't kill me!" The older policeman smacked him upside the head, muttering something that sounded like "Idiot."

"Hey, miss? Are you okay?"

Rogue looked up at the face of a German police officer. She suddenly remembered everything. "KURT! WHERE'S KURT?!"

"Kurt?" the older policeman asked.

"My younger brother. He was with me…" She tried to get up, but was pushed back down.

"Your younger brother vas vith you?" the younger policeman asked.

"Yes! He ran off in that direction!" she cried, pointing ahead of her.

"I don't think your brother is alive, then. That's vhere they caught the demon."

"What demon?"

"The blue-furred demon that killed all those people. Ve caught him and its gonna die in the morning."

Rogue's eyes widened in horror. '_Kurt…_' Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

The older policeman was about to pick her up when a voice came from behind them. "We'll take it from here." They turned and saw a bald man in a wheelchair, a man dressed in a strange orange outfit; a woman with long white hair and a cape; a younger male in a tight, black jumpsuit with a red visor covering his eyes; and younger female in a black and green tight jumpsuit.

"Who are you?" the younger policeman questioned. Suddenly, both policemen's eyes went wide and distant. They walked away from the group as if they weren't there. And they had forgotten all about Rogue. Little did Xavier know, as he wiped their memories of them, that that one little detail about Rogue being Kurt's sister would eventually save her life.

Storm knelt on one knee and examined the large bruise on Rogue's head. "She has a mild concussion. She'll be alright, she just needs rest."

Rogue's eyes opened again. She looked up at Storm. "Storm?"

"Rogue, do you know where Kurt it?" Xavier asked.

"Ah…Ah can't remember!"

Xavier began to probe her mind, seeing everything that had happened in the last couple hours. "They were there…Kurt took off after his parent's killer. Rogue tried to follow him, but ran into the branch. It knocked her out. She's telling the truth. She doesn't know where Kurt is."

"But those policemen that found her do. They were talking about the elf right before they came. Apparently, they all think he's responsible for all the killings. They're going to kill him in the morning," Wolverine growled.

"This is getting worse by the second. We've got to go and get him. Now," Cyclops tried to say as calmly as he could, which didn't work out too well.

"We will. First we got to figure out where he is," Wolverine replied.

Everyone turned to look at Xavier and Jean, who were both concentrating very hard. A few minutes later, their eyes opened. "We found him," they said at the same moment.

"Where is he?"

"Well, he's in a high security prison in Denmark," Jean began. "If we're going to get there in time to save him, we had better hurry. He's terrified and believes he _did_ commit the killings."

"What?!" Storm gasped. "No!"

_.~*~._

He didn't know what his name was, or even if he had one. The only thing he could remember was the blood on his hands and the taste of it in his mouth. He sat on the floor of his holding cell with his back against the wall and his legs just a few inches away from his chest. His head rested on his arms, which were on his knees, and he felt tears falling from his eyes. His tail was lying next to him, unmoving. He was nothing but a murderer. A cold-blooded killer who didn't deserve to live. He was glad that he was going to die in the morning.

"Get up, demon!" He looked up at the prison guard. He carefully stood up. The guard opened the cell door and grabbed the demon's arm. "Be prepared to die. The government wants you dead now instead of later. They don't want any of your demon friends trying to help you escape." The guard kicked the demon along the hallway, not caring that the demon was chained, and sent him falling to the floor. He smirked.

POPCORN BREAK! Man, my arms are tired! My fingers hurt, too! This is the longest oneshot I have ever done! Hope you are enjoying Aitnemed. Hope it's not to confusing. All right, back to the story!

Jean, Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine, Professor Xavier, and Rogue, who had rested on the flight, quickly and quietly ran through the hallways of the high security prison, only stopped when they saw a guard coming, pushing a very familiar, blue-furred, fuzzy dude in front of him. Their eyes widened in horror at the way he looked. He was wearing nothing but rags. His eyes were filled with tears and empty. His wrists were chained together behind him.

"KU-" Rogue began to scream before Wolverine placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shh…"

The prison guard looked around. Spotting them, he shoved the demon to the floor and was about to cry out for help when everything went dark.

Rogue caught her younger brother's head just before it smacked the floor. "Kurt? Kurt! Speak to me!" she cried out. Kurt didn't respond. His eyes were empty and expressionless. "KURT!"

Wolverine picked him up and carried him as they escaped. They hurried past the rest of the guards, Xavier wiping their memories of them as they ran by, and escaped out to the Blackbird. He laid Kurt down on the ground in the back of the jet before racing up to the cockpit and taking off as everyone else strapped himself or herself in. Xavier, Jean, and Rogue stayed in the back with Kurt who still hadn't responded to any of them.

Xavier placed his hands over Kurt's head, trying to examine his memories. His eyes opened in shock. "He…he can't remember anything! It's as if everything has been erased!"

Rogue went completely silent. She didn't look at anyone, just stared blankly at the floor. '_It can't be true…It just can't be…Kurt…what happened to you?_'

"I'm going to dig deeper. Jean, I want you to help. Rogue, it might be best if you go up front," Xavier ordered.

"Yes, Professor." Rogue got up and went up to the front, closing the door behind her.

Xavier and Jean concentrated hard on Kurt's mind, trying to break whatever trance he had been placed into.

After many, many hours, their hard work was rewarded as the spell seemed to break and Kurt's memories came flooding back. They saw how he and Rogue had come upon the murders of Kurt's parents and how he had chased after the thing that had murdered them. They also saw the night he had teleported out of the mansion and into the forest where Rogue had found him. They heard their conversation. They saw Kurt as a child, running in fear from people who were trying to kill him… The memories went on and on…

The one thing they didn't see, was probably the most important thing. The face of the murderer… and his promise. It was that one thing that could've stopped the events that were to soon fall into place, endangering everyone at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted.

"So that's the real reason his parents had sent him to the Institute. They knew he would be safe there," Jean whispered as Kurt's eyes closed and he fell asleep. "And now this…"

"Yes, it is truly regrettable that as Kurt was growing up, he was considered a monster," Xavier said quietly. "And I could've saved him from that hurt if I had just found him sooner."

"Don't do this to yourself, Professor. It wasn't your fault and Kurt doesn't blame you!"

The back of the plane was silent until Xavier spoke again. "I think Rogue would like to see her younger brother."

Jean looked at him. She could tell that he was still bothered by Kurt's childhood. "Of course, Professor. I'll go and get her."

"I will join you."

Jean nodded and opened the door to the front of the plane, sending Rogue sprawling on the floor in front of her. "Rogue!"

"Sorry. Ah was leaning against the door." Rogue quickly stood up. "Is he alright?"

Jean and Xavier glanced at each other for a moment before Xavier answered. "Yes, he's alright. You can go back and see him." Rogue raced past him toward her brother's sleeping form. Jean and Xavier continued on their way up to the cockpit to tell the other's the happy news.

Rogue immediately sat down next to her brother. She ran a gloved hand through his hair. '_Ah hope you wake up soon…baby brother…_' She pulled out a couple of blankets from one of the compartments in the plane and covered Kurt with one, and herself, the other. She fell asleep sitting next to him, her dreams plagued by the murder scene they had witnessed.

_.~*~._

"Rogue! Rogue! Vake up!" Kurt's urgent whisper broke through her nightmares.

Rogue's eyes shot open and she looked around. "What?" she growled, seeing that the plane wasn't on fire.

"You vere crying," Kurt whispered. "In your sleep."

"Ah was?"

"Ja." Kurt, seeing that she was all right, asked, "Vhere are ve? The last thing I remember is…" He looked away, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Kurt. Kurt, listen to me." Kurt ignored her. Rogue grabbed his arms and forced him to look at her. "It was not your fault. Don't you dare believe for one second that is was."

"Ja…" Rogue could tell that he didn't believe her. She would worry about that later.

"We're on the Blackbird, heading back to the institute. Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Storm, and the Professor came to our rescue…Again."

Kurt smiled. "How do ve get into these messes?"

"We're X-men. We're supposed to."

They both had a good laugh about that, unaware that Storm and Cyclops were listening to them while Xavier and Jean rested from restoring Kurt's memories.

"I suppose you're right, Rogue. Still, it hurts, ya know? I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye and tell them that I love them. It's just not fair!" Kurt turned away from her.

"Ah know, Kurt. Ah know. It's not one bit fair." Silent tears rolled down Rogue's cheeks as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, careful as to not make skin contact. She squeezed his shoulders as sobs raked his body. "Ah know…"

Storm and Cyclops looked at each other, both of their eyes filled with tears, well, with Cyclops…it was difficult to tell. They, too, agreed. It was not fair. They walked up to where Wolverine was piloting the plane.

"How's the elf coping?" Wolverine asked quietly.

"Not too well. His heart is broken. Rogue is pretty much the only family he can trust at the moment," Storm answered sadly, glancing in the direction of the back of the plane.

"She _is_ the only family he can trust. She's like his security blanket. He feels safer talking to her than anyone. _We've_ just gotta make sure he knows that we're here for him as well," Wolverine growled. "Anyway, we've got a long ways to go before we get back to the Institute. Why don't you two go and get some rest. I'll keep an ear on them."

Storm yawned. "I suppose you're right." She settled down into a chair, strapped herself in, and drifted off to sleep. For Cyclops, though, it was much more difficult. He, too, knew what it felt like to lose your parents. It took him awhile, but he finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

_.~*~._

Rogue was aware that Kurt had finally fallen back to sleep. Since she couldn't sleep, she got up and walked over to Wolverine.

"Hey, Wolverine." She spoke quietly so as to not wake the others.

"Hey, Rogue," Wolverine replied, not taking his eyes off the window in front of him. "How are you and the elf coping with all this?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm not sure about Kurt, though."

"That's understandable, considering the circumstances. Poor kid."

Rogue was about to respond, when she heard a cry of terror. She and Wolverine glanced at each other, for only a brief moment, their eyes telling each other that they were thinking the same thing. Kurt. The others must've heard it as well [how couldn't they?] and had jumped out of their seats, save for Charles Xavier, and had rushed to the back of the plane.

Wolverine engaged the AUTOPILOT and followed Rogue to the back of the plane. When they got there, Kurt was shaking in fear and had the blanket tangled around him tightly. He appeared to be fighting someone in a dream…and his invisible opponent seemed to be winning…

_**His hands were covered in blood. Blood dripped from fangs that hung from his mouth. He could taste the human flesh in his mouth as he held the body of a young girl whose throat he ha just bitten out. He could still smell her sweet scent of an innocent child. Her eyes were wide in frozen terror that would forever be shown on her scarred body. **_

_**His yellow eyes flashed in annoyance when he heard footsteps coming this way. With a flick of his midnight-blue, spade-tipped tail, he dropped his prey and started to run.**_

_**He heard the cries of horror and anguish of the dead girl's parents and smiled. He turned around to face them. The father spotted him first and attacked, raising a fist to punch him. He smiled at the man's foolishness. He dodged the angry man's punch and attacked with his long, bloodstained claws, tearing them across the man's abdomen, watching with happiness as the man's internal organs spilled out of his body. He then jumped on top of the man and bit his throat.**_

_**The mother screamed, much to his annoyance, and tried to flee. He chased after her, doing the same thing he had just down to the man. After the woman was dead, he smiled at his handiwork. **_

_**He dipped his hands in the little girl's blood and wrote something on the wall.**_

_**NIGHTCRAWLER WAS HERE. BEWARE! **_

_**THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! **_

_**NO ONE IS SAFE!**_

_**He then turned as more humans arrived. He knew they had seen him. With a puff of smoke, and a flash of light, he disappeared into the night.**_

"Kurt!"

"KURT! WAKE UP!" '_Oh, no! Did I kill Rogue too?_' His eyes opened and he saw Rogue shaking him, but he couldn't understand why. He could taste the family's blood in his mouth and smell the blood on his hands. He jumped up and screamed.

It was then that he noticed that there were others there, in the same area as he. He backed away into a corner and crouched down, wrapping his tail around his ankles and buried his head in his arms. He was shaking in fear and horror at what he had just done. Without thinking of where he was at, he teleported away…

Making the biggest mistake of his young life.

He felt himself falling at a rapid rate and couldn't stop. He forced his eyes open and stared at the ground that was coming closer with every moment. He couldn't teleport again. A conversation he had once had with Kitty popped into his head.

~_"Can't you just, like, teleport us off this thing?" Kitty asked, after Logan had shut the door of the X-Jet, separating them from him._

"_Picture this. Bopbity, bopbity, bopbity, SPLAT!" Kurt said, slamming one fist into the other. "To far up and vay to fast!"_~

He knew he was going to die. He closed his eyes, and said a prayer. Not for him, no, no, but for the people he had just murdered in cold blood.

He was unable to breathe, deprived of oxygen during his freefall, and soon slipped into oblivion.

_.~*~._

It took the others a moment to figure out what had just happened. One moment, Rogue was trying to wake Kurt up, and the next he was screaming bloody murder. But the time they finally reacted, Kurt had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"NO! HE'LL NEVER SURVIVE A FALL LIKE THAT!" Rogue screamed.

Jean started concentrating, trying to pinpoint Kurt's current location. After a few anxious seconds, she cried out, "I've got him! Well, I know where he is. He's too far down for me to pull him up with my telekinesis!"

Storm ran toward the door of the Blackbird and opened it. Then, to everyone's shock, she jumped out.

*_Storm! What are you doing?!_*

*_I'm the only one that can catch him and hope to live, Charles._*

She closed her mind to the professor and aimed downward, gaining speed. A few moments later, she recognized Kurt's blue form, free falling through the air. She sped up, forcing the wind out of her way. Just a few hundred feet off the ground, she caught his limp form. As soon as she had him, she let the wind fill her cape and she slowly made her way down to the ground where the Blackbird was waiting for them.

She knew Kurt wasn't breathing, so the second her feet hit the ground, she dropped him on the ground and began mouth to mouth. She ignored the others as they stood watching her. A few seconds later, she had him breathing again.

_.~*~._

His eyes opened slowly. The first thing he noticed was the fact that everyone was standing around him, but he didn't recognize them. He wanted to cry out in terror, but when his mouth opened to do just that, no sound came out.

One of them, a girl around his own age, bent down and hugged him. She whispered what seemed to be like comforting words to him and told him to calm down, that he was among friends. He wanted to believer her, he really did! But he was too afraid. Besides, how was he supposed to believe her when he couldn't understand her? She called him something, Kurt, he thought, but couldn't figure out where he had heard that name before. A man in a wheelchair came over to them and he spoke to him as well, saying much of the same things the girl had. He didn't think he could trust the man, or any of the others. But, he wasn't sure about the girl with the white strands of hair in the front.

He felt as if something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what or why. Finally, he found his voice. "Who are you?" he asked. They stared at him blankly, making him feel as if he had done something wrong. So he asked again. "Who are you?"

They spoke to him again, but again, he couldn't figure out what they were saying. He wondered why they were staring at him so strangely. He looked down at his hands, and nearly screamed in terror. "WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he screamed in German. Suddenly, it all seemed to make sense. He must've been some kind of experiment that had escaped and they were here to take him back to the lab. Well, he wouldn't have any of that! He stood on all fours, and ran like hell into the jungle, glancing back every now and then to see if they were following him. To his surprise, they weren't.

_.~*~._

"Professor? What just happened?" Cyclops asked, looking from one face to another. "Does anyone know what just happened?"

"I was reading his thoughts. Something in that dream that caused him to scream in terror and teleport off the jet in the first place had to have done something to his mind. He's confused and thinks we're the enemy. He's scared of us. He doesn't trust us," Xavier said quietly. He looked at Rogue. "You were the only one he wasn't sure about. He wasn't sure if he could trust you or not. You're the only one that can go after him and not completely freak him out."

Rogue nodded and started running toward the jungle, following her younger brother.

Wolverine looked over at Charles. "You sure about this, Charles?"

"Yes. Very sure."

_.~*~._

Rogue continued running, chasing after her brother once more. "Kurt! KURT!" she called out every few seconds. She stopped moving after a couple of minutes. The jungle was silent, so it was only natural that she jumped six feet in the air when Kurt suddenly landed in front of her. He started speaking in German. She suddenly remembered some German from when she had touched him the first time they had met. "My name is Rogue."

He stared at her in shock. "You can speak my language?" he questioned.

"Yes. Kurt, can't you remember who Ah am? I'm your older sister!"

Sudden recognition filled Kurt's eyes as he stared at her. "Rogue?" he asked in English.

She nodded, pleased that he recognized her. Then, the next second, his eyes narrowed dangerously and he growled. Then, for no reason, he leaped at her. She ducked and he went flying over. She couldn't understand it. Why'd he attack her? Turning around, she got her answer.

Kurt was fighting a large panther that had just about to attack her. "GO!" he shouted. "GO!"

Rogue didn't move. She could only watch in stunned silence as the panther got the better of Kurt and raked its claws across his chest. He cried out in pain. As it was about to go in for the killing blow, another growl was heard.

Wolverine appeared out of nowhere, shoving the panther off of Kurt and facing it. He diverted his eyes for only a brief moment before shouting at Rogue. "TAKE THE ELF AND GO! I'LL CATCH UP! GO!" Rogue complied and carefully picked Kurt up just as Wolverine attacked the panther with his claws.

Kurt looked up at her as she was carrying him and sighed. "I'm…sorry…" he gasped. His breathing was ragged and shallow; one of the panther's long claws had pierced a lung. "I…get…hurt...vay…to…much…" He didn't recall anymore as he once again slipped into darkness.

_.~*~._

**Beep… Beep… Beep…**

The sound of the heart monitor was getting really annoying. Kurt's eyes opened and he gasped at the pain in his chest. He carefully sat up and looked around. He was in a white room with a bunch of medical stuff that he didn't know the names for. His tail appeared outside of the white sheets and twitched in annoyance at the sound of the heart monitor. He heard a small snore and turned to the left.

Rogue sat in a chair, her arms and head resting on the bed. She was sleeping. He laughed, accidentally waking her up. "KURT!" she cried out joyfully, seeing that he was finally awake.

"Vhat happened?" he asked.

"You've been out of it for four days, fuzzball. You've been through a lot."

"Really? I can't remember much of it. All I remember is…vaking up in the jet…after my parents had been killed…Me and you vere talking…then, nothing…Vhat happened, Rogue?"

Rogue didn't look at him. "You had a nightmare and woke up screaming, then you teleported off the jet…It was just really confusing."

"How did I not go SPLAT?!" Kurt asked in surprise.

"You can thank Storm for that. She jumped out of the jet to save you. She caught you just a couple hundred feet off the ground."

"Vow."

"Yeah, vow."

Kurt was soon out of the infirmary and back at the training sessions. Surprisingly enough, he was happy to be back training. Even if it was with Logan.

During one of these training sessions, just as he was about to attack Logan, his mind suddenly went blank.

_**He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume as he followed her into a dark alley. He watched the hairs on her neck rise and as she turned around and opened her mouth to scream when she saw him. The scream never left her throat as he raked his claws across her stomach, and then jumped at her and bit her throat. **_

_**Using her blood, he wrote on the wall once more.**_

_**NIGHTCRAWLER WAS HERE. BEWARE!**_

_**THIS IS ONLY VICTIM NUMBER FOUR!**_

_**THERE WILL BE MANY MORE DEATHS**_

_**BEFORE YOU CATCH ME!**_

"Kurt. Kurt? Kurt! KURT!"

Kurt opened his eyes and found Logan, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Evan, and Kitty staring down at him. "Oooohhh…" he groaned, sitting up. "Vhat hit me?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Scott answered.

"Yeah, like, one minute you were up in the air about to attack Logan, and then the next second, you're on the ground, twitching and crying out in fear! You were, like, totally freaked out!" Kitty spoke up.

"If I hadn't of pulled my claws in at the last second, you would be dead right now! What the heck were you thinking?!" Logan growled.

"That's just it. I don't know! I can't remember! The only thing I can remember at the moment is jumping up to attack you!" The others looked at him skeptically; he could tell they didn't believe him. "I'm serious! The only other thing I can remember is the veird dream I had."

Jean looked at him in surprise. "Weird dream? Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"No. It vas vay too scary. I don't even vant to talk about it."

"Kurt, just tell us. If it has anything to do with talking Barbies coming to kill you, don't worry. We'll protect you," Scott said with a laugh.

Rogue glared at him. Just as she was about to yell at him, Kurt stole the idea. "I knew you vouldn't understand. No one ever understands!" With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jean smacked Scott on the back of the head. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?!"

"I can't believe you just said that! It's so obvious that something about that dream really freaked him out!"

Logan growled at him. He sniffed the air. "The elf went that way," he said, point to the left, into the trees. Everyone started walking into the forest, giving Scott dirty looks as they passed him.

"Ah don't even know why Ah ever liked you," Rogue growled, shoving past him.

"What did I say? I was just kidding! Hey! Wait up!" Scott called, running to catch them.

_.~*~._

Kurt sat among the trees in silence. Try as he might, he couldn't get the taste of blood out of his mouth or the smell of it off his hands. Finally, he gave up. '_Vhat is happening to me? Vhy am I having these dreams?_' he wondered. He didn't hear anyone coming up, so he nearly fell out of the tree when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Woah! Hang on there, Kurt!"

Kurt managed to regain his balance at the last second. He turned and saw Kitty's upper body sticking out of the branch. "Keety? Vhat are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you. Come on." Kitty disappeared through the branch. Kurt sighed. He might as well follow her. Instead of teleporting, or –bamf!- as he called it, he jumped. As he reached one of the lower branches, his tail wrapped around the branch and held him ten off the ground. That is, until the branch snapped, and he fell to the ground, landing on his back and striking his head on a rock. His head swam for a couple minutes before clearing…

"Owwww…"

"'Ow', is right. That _had_ to hurt," Logan laughed. Then, in a more serious manner, he asked, "You okay, elf?"

"Ja. But I'm gonna feel that in the morning." Before Kurt could ask what they were doing there, Xavier's voice was heard in their minds.

*_Everyone to the mansion please. Meet me in the living room._*

They didn't ask why, but their all their faces had confusion written all over 'em. Kurt, rubbing the rather large bump on the back of his head, followed behind the others. They seemed to be getting farther and farther away from him. Unknown to the others, Rogue included, he stumbled, weakened for a moment. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the dizziness that had overcome his mind, but to no avail. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

_.~*~._

Rogue was the first one to notice that Kurt wasn't with them. She stopped and turned around, trying to spot him from amongst the many trees. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't noticed she crept quietly away from the others.

She looked around, trying to spot her brother. "Kurt? Kurt!" There was no response to her calls. Walking for a couple more feet, she found out why her answers went unanswered. Kurt was lying, face first, on the ground, out cold. She turned him over onto his back. Sudden fear overcame her as she tried to wake him. Finally, she succeeded.

Kurt's eyes opened slowly and he sat up, one hand on his head. "Vhat is going on vith me?" he wondered aloud, unaware that Rogue was sitting on her ankles right next to him.

"Kurt?"

He turned to her, surprised that she was there. "Vhen did you get here, Rogue?" he asked, getting up.

"Nevermind that. We've got to go to that meeting the Prof has scheduled. You don't want to face Logan's wrath when we don't show?"

"Nein."

_.~*~._

They arrived in the living room just in time for the meeting to start. "Vhat is it, Professor?" Kurt asked, noticing that Xavier was staring at him.

"Look at this news broadcast." Was the only answer the Professor gave any of them. He pressed PLAY on the DVR remote. What Kurt saw next made his blood run cold.

"Another savage murder victim has been found in New York City. This makes the young female the fourth victim in this strange serial killing. Witnesses who managed to survive the killings without being seen, but unable to help the victims, agree with what the witnesses from the original killing in South Carolina, the murder of an entire family.

"They saw a blue furred creature with pointy ears, a spade-tipped tail, four toes, six fingers, and yellow eyes. It was gone before they could get a closer look. But they all agree on one thing, this is a demon. A demon from Hell that calls itself 'Nightcrawler.'

"The scenes are the same as they were in South Carolina. Blood covered the ground and internal organs were scattered everywhere. Two claw marks were across the victims' chests and their throats were bitten out."

Kurt's small voice was heard. "My…my dreams…they vere true!"

"German police have contacted the studio and police with startling news. These killings are just like the ones that had haunted southeast Germany for weeks, ending with the capture of the demon after the murders of Mr. and Mrs. Wagner. They report that the demon used its magic to escape and hasn't been located.

"But an even more surprising discovery was made when the German police were examining the Wagner's home. They had pictures of the demon as a child, laughing and talking with them. It would appear that they had taken in the demon as their own child. What made it turn on them is beyond the police's minds. Perhaps they were into dark magic and had created the demon due to their own lack of being able to have a child."

Kurt felt all eyes turn to him. He backed away slowly. The room turned ice cold at the reporter's next words.

"German police have also located a diary that had belonged to Mrs. Wagner and have discovered the name of the demon and where he is currently located. They have allowed us to know of this information so we may warn you. His name is Kurt Wagner, and he currently lives at Xavier's School for the Gifted in Bayville [or is it Bayview?], New York.

"Whether Xavier knows the truth about one of his students is unknown. The parents may have put a spell on him so he may not find out the truth or the demon known as Kurt is a shapeshifter. Or both, for apparently 'Kurt' has been seen going to school at Bayville High in human form." The reporter stopped talking as an enlarged photo of Kurt's human form was shown on the screen.

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. With a small cry of fear, he teleported away just as there was pounding at the door.

"THIS IS THE FBI! OPEN UP OR WE OPEN FIRE!"

Logan said the one thing that had crossed everyone's mind in that instant. The only thing he could.

"Shit."

**QUICK BREAK! This is a quick break between Part 4 and 5. Right now, 'Apoligize' is on the radio, so please excuse me while I enjoy it.**

**Okay, I'm back and on with the story! But first, you are aware, that at this point, the story is 8,568 [give or take a few] words long. Wow. So yeah, this is my longest oneshot yet! I'm so proud! Alright, back to the story! We're far from over!!!**

**Kurt:**** Vhy are you continuing to torture me?**

**Me:**** I honestly have no clue whatsoever.**

**Kurt:**** Vill you be done soon?**

**Me:**** No.**

**Kurt: ****I'm going to die.**

**Readers:** WTF?!

Kitty quickly grabbed everyone that was in uniform, and phased through the floor. Logan was just about to pull on an overcoat when Kitty reached up through the floor, grabbed his ankle, and phased back through the floor.

Xavier rolled his wheelchair over to the door and opened it. "Hello? May I help you?" he questioned the man in front of him.

"Where is Kurt Wagner?" the man asked gruffly, holding a gun.

"I'm afraid you've just missed him. He left a few minutes ago. Why?"

"Professor?" Kitty's frightened voice came from behind him. He turned and saw that she was dressed in her normal clothes.

"What is it, Kitty?" He turned back to the FBI agent and excused himself. "Sorry. This is Kitty Pryde, one of my students. She gets scared easily and then she starts stuttering. That is why she is here." He turned back to Kitty. "What is it?"

Kitty's frightened voice act continued. "W-who a-are t-t-they?" she asked, pointing at the FBI agents.

"They're here to talk to me. Why don't you run along and help Ororo water her plants?"

"A-alright." Kitty slowly walked away and Xavier mentally thanked her for her quick thinking and acting. Then he told her to find Kurt and get him out of there.

He turned back the agents. "Please excuse my rudeness. Please, come in."

_.~*~._

Kitty told the others what was going on downstairs. "Those guys look really mean. Professor Xavier wants us to find out where Kurt went and get him the heck out of here. He's in real danger."

Logan's claws went in and out. "You guys deal with Kurt. I'll help Charles."

_.~*~._

Logan walked down the stairs, trying to act casual, as if nothing had happened. He started to whistle, but stopped when he walked into the living room where Xavier was talking to the agents.

"Chuck? What's goin' on? Why are there FBI agents here?" he asked.

"Ah, Logan, perfect timing. I was just telling them about you. Please, sit," Xavier said calmly. Turning back to the agents, he asked, "Now, where were we?"

"You were going to tell us why Kurt le- THERE HE IS!"

Logan's and Xavier's eyes opened wide in shock and disbelief as the familiar blue fuzzball did a front flip over them, landed in front of the Feds, and careened out the door. The Feds immediately jumped up and ran after him. Logan and Xavier followed, wondering why Kurt had done that. Didn't he know how much trouble he was in?

As soon as the Feds stepped outside, they opened fire on the blue fuzzball. That's when something strange happened. He shapeshifted into a hawk and flew off. The agents wasted no time in jumping into their cars and speeding off after the 'bird.'

Xavier and Logan glanced at each other in amazement. They were both thinking the same thing. Mystique. They quickly went back inside the mansion.

_.~*~._

WARNING: UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOOSE YOUR LUNCH, DO NOT EAT DURNING THIS SCENE. NOT FOR THE FAINT AT HEART!

_Hours later…_

His heart was thumping loudly against his chest as he ran on his hands and feet. He had –bamfed- into a forest, having no clue where he had teleported to, and had started running. His dreams had been real which meant that he _had_ really killed those people. Just then, another dream entered his mind, causing him to space out and run straight into a large tree trunk.

_**His eyes widened in delight, as he spotted the little boy, no more than five years of age, walking down the street. This would mark his fifth victim. He licked his fangs. This victim he would devour slowly. Alive.**_

_**He flicked his tail in the dim light. He didn't even wonder why a five-year-old would be out at this time, walking on the sidewalk. Why? He didn't care. He checked both ways, making sure that no one was watching, then he crept across the street and waited behind one of the cars a few feet from where the child was. The second the child was directly in front of him, he pounced, landing on the child who had landed on his back.**_

_**The child screamed in pure terror, alerting the neighbors. He had no time. He grabbed his prey with his tail around it's skinny neck, just loose enough for the child to breathe [he wanted the child alive while he ate it] and pulled it across the street. The neighbors chased after him, one of them grabbing a gun. The man with the gun took aim and shot him [the demon] through the tail, separating it from its body and releasing the child.**_

_**The man had just made a huge mistake.**_

_**He screamed in rage as he lost his prey. He knew he should get out of there, but he was too angry. Spinning around, he attacked the man, biting out his throat. Then he went after each person in the neighborhood, saving the children for last. He ate them slowly, all alive. He liked to hear their screams as he crushed their bones with his teeth. **_

_**Then, more people came. He couldn't help himself. He attacked them. Everywhere, people fell, their throats all bitten out. He felt so alive. This town was to pay for what they had just done to him. He went around the town, killing everyone he saw. He didn't even spare the animals. Heading into the forest, he spotted something lying at the base of a huge tree. It looked as if it had run into it. He recognized the figure immediately.**_

He approached the unconscious figure of Kurt Wagner and smiled. He turned around and ran back to the city and grabbed a dead, one-year-old child from a home not far from the forest. Then he raced back to Kurt and laid the dead child just a few feet away from his form. He then racked his claws against the child's belly and pulled out the internal organs. He dragged the organs over to Kurt and covered him with them. Then he ran off, ignoring the pain from his tail, which he had repaired using dark magic after the thing had killed the first neighborhood. It still hurt, though, but that would pass in time.

What he wasn't aware of, was that when he had lost his tail, he had left a pool of blood.

_.~*~._

Kitty, Evan, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Logan, Ororo, and Professor Xavier flew in the Blackbird in silence. Cerebro [Did I spell that right?] had finally picked up where Kurt was. He was in Kitty's hometown and no one knew how the hell he had gotten there. Kurt had never been able to teleport that far before!

The jet landed just outside the city. Kitty was the first one to open the door and jump out. What she saw made her stop dead, fall to her knees, and let silent tears flow down her cheeks as she stared ahead.

"Kitty? What is-" Jean stopped mid-question as she saw what Kitty saw. She brought her hands to her mouth to stop a scream. "Oh my God."

The others quickly got off the plane and they, too, stared at the blood-filled streets. "Dear God," Logan said in complete shock.

A terror and horror-filled scream brought them all out of their thoughts. They immediately recognized it.

Rogue was the first one to move. She started running toward the source of the scream, ignoring the bodies that littered the ground as she did it. The other's quickly followed her. Kitty, however, ran amongst the streets toward her home, which, coincidentally, was another way to reach the forest. A quicker way.

The second she reached her home, she screamed. Her parent's bodies lay on the floor. And her little, one-year-old brother was nowhere to be found. [I had to have her have a little brother] She ran outside and toward the forest, hoping, no, _praying_ to God that her brother would be all right. That he had somehow survived.

But it was not to be.

She hadn't reached Kurt first. She had reached her baby brother's small body first. And a pair of claws had torn his belly open and his internal organs had been ripped out. She turned her head ever so slightly and saw Kurt sitting under a tree, covered in her baby brother's organs. He was shaking.

Her mind snapped, and she attacked him. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND MURDER MY FAMILY AND MY BABY BROTHER?!"

The other's arrived just as Kitty punched Kurt.

Kitty didn't notice them as she continued to hit him. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR AND DIE!"

It was then that the others interfered. Logan, Ororo, and Scott all had to hold back the screaming Kitty while Jean and Xavier stopped her from using her powers with their minds. Rogue and Evan hurried over to Kurt who was lying on the ground, covered in blood and organs. His eyes were wide in horror.

"YOU BELONG WITH NEITHER HUMANS NOR MUTANTS! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MURDEROUS DEMON FROM HELL! I HATE YOU, KURT WAGNER! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, DEMON! GO TO HELL!"

They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Rogue walked right up to Kitty, took off her glove, and smacked her with all her might. "Don't you _ever_ say that to my brother again, bitch. Don't you even come near him. He is innocent of all these killings, so why don't you get it through your fat head," Rogue said in a cold voice that made everyone's blood run cold. Including Logan's. When Rogue had slapped Kitty, she had knocked her out. She turned back to Kurt, only to find that he was gone, leaving a puff of smoke and the smell of sulfur.

"KURT!" she screamed.


End file.
